The Truth and a little seduction part 1 R&R
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: Okay this is my first story. Laura comes back into town after finding out that she is all well. The first place she goes is the Haunted Star. While at the Haunted Star Luke must come clean about Ethan and the feelings he still holds for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold December day as Luke walked into the Haunted Star. He was tired and worn out. Things had been crazy lately and he needed sanctuary from the hysteria. He walked into the deserted floating casino removing his jacket, hanging it on a coat rack and settling into his seat behind the bar. He sat chuckling to himself, "Ah Lucas what now…" he said laughing out loud. He took out three shot glasses and set them out on the bar.

"Well old casino it's just you, me, Jose, Jack, and Jim."He said talking aloud, and pouring a shot of each.

"Do you really think that that is a good idea considering your situation?" A familiar voice asked as the owner of the voice approached the bar. Luke didn't even have to look up to know who the light velvet voice belonged to."Angel…" He said looking up to see Laura standing in front of him. He smiled as his eyes caught sight of her. "What brings you here?" he asked slamming one of the shots.

Laura walked over to the bar and slid her jacket off and setting it on the vacant stool next to her then smoothed out her dress. Luke's eyes washed over her taking in her beauty as he noticed her figure when she removed the coat. "Damn…" he thought as he watched her noticing every detail about her. Her hair hung in large loose curls around her face framing it perfectly. She was wearing a light blue wrap dress that matched her eyes, bringing out their color, and knee high boots. She looked up letting her blue eyes sparkle underneath long lashes as she caught his gaze. "So can I join you for a drink or are Jim, Jack, and Jose taking up all the room?" she said pointing at the three shot glasses and raising her eyebrow. He smiled a little and handed he an empty glass. "Here ya go drinks even on the house…" he said filling it up. "So what are you doing here? Why aren't you in France?"

Laura looked down at the glass holding it in her hand, trying hard to remember the last time she had drank.

"The last time I talked to you, you were still in treatment…did you run away or did the doctors ok this visit?" he asked barely giving her time to answer.

"Since when do you give interrogations around here?" she said smiling as she took the shot. She could feel the burn as it went down. "I'm here to see my kids…and since when do you care about what a doctor says?" she asked laughing a little. "Plus the doctors are saying I am all better now. I can come back…home."

"Sorry angel…I didn't mean to give you the fourth degree it's just things have been crazy lately…and I've been trying to come up with a way to deal with it and this is my solution." He said pouring another shot."So you can come back…" he said remembering what they had discussed when she was leaving for France. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked back up at her. "Sorry I seem so defensive…it's just Tracy is on my last nerves about Holly and…" he said shaking his head.

"Holly…?" Laura said looking at him. "She's back in town…I see why Tracy is upset…I'm in town and so is Holly…" she said laughing a little. "What is she here for to see your son?" Laura said. She looked up at him with the truth in her eyes.

Luke froze and looked up at her. "You know about Ethan…who told you Lucky?" He asked. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Laura about Ethan.

"Actually Holly…she came to me in France and told me…I was wondering why you didn't tell me…" she said holding her hand where her wedding rings use to be. She ran her hand over her finger feeling its emptiness. She set her hands in her lap and looked down.

"Angel…I meant to be the one to tell you…it was just that….Tracy…and then Helena and…" he said trying to find the right words as he watched her head slump."Angel…Laura I'm sorry…" he said lifting her chin up with his hand and looking into her eyes. Small tears rested in their corners.

Laura felt his hand on her face feeling a slight electric pulse as she pulled away. "Luke…is it true?" she said waiting for an answer. Whether it was validation or denial she just wanted an answer.

He looked away verifying her answer with body language.

She took a deep breath in feeling lost. "Ohh…" was all she could manage to say. The tears slipped down her face and she tried wiping them away without him noticing. He did notice though as he looked down. He rested his hands on the bar and looked down.

"Laura…I…" he said as he tried to explain.

Laura stood up and grabbed her coat. "Um…I told Nikolas I would have dinner with him so I will see you later…" she said putting her coat on and walking out. Luke watched as she stood to leave and then walked out. Luke stood there dumb founded. He knew he would eventually have to have told Laura knowing that it would hurt her. He stood there still leaning against the counter.

Fifteen minutes had passed by and Luke had not moved. Laura walked back in snow covered and freezing. His eyes widened as he saw her walk back in.

"Laura…" he said eyes growing wide at the sight of her. "You came back…" he said in a low voice.

"My car is dead and we are pretty much snowed in…." she said rubbing her arms to try and heat herself up. She should have worn a thicker jacket, she thought as she stood there. Her hair was snow covered and large black mascara marks found their way down her face. It was apparent that she had been crying.

"If you knew your car was dead why did you stay outside so long?" he asked heading into the back to get her a blanket. She brushed the snow from her hair and ignored his question. She tried to wipe the mascara marks from her face before he walked to close and saw them. He walked out from the back bringing the blanket with him and handing it to her.

"Thank you…"she said taking the blanket keeping her head down and shying away from his eyes. She pulled out her phone but she had no service. "Damn snow storm…" she said as she put her phone back in her purse.

She took off her wet jacket and wrapped the blanket around herself, pulling it tightly and then walked over to one of the booths and sat down.

"Laura do you want to talk about what…" he said not wanting to finish his sentence, "About Ethan?" he finally said.

Laura still didn't answer him. She curled her feet under her as the lights began to flicker. She looked up and sighed as the lights did one last flicker then went completely out. "What else…" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry Angel; I'll get the generator going and get some candles too." He said not sure if she was paying him any attention.

Laura couldn't see Luke but knew he was staring at her which made her even more uncomfortable. Luke reached for a flash light from behind the bar and turned it on. "I'll be right back…okay…" he said as he went to find the generator.


	2. Chapter 2

About twenty minutes later he returned. Laura still sat in the booth, blanket around her and her knees pulled up to her as she held onto them. Her chin was nuzzled in her lap as she stared ahead into oblivion.

"Well, Angel the generator is a bust, but I do have some candles around here…" he said as he looked over at her.

She could feel him staring as she tried to ignore him. She was angry, hurt and confused all at the same time. Her feelings for him were slowly creeping back in to her heart, but she was still hurt. She looked up at him trying to stay out of focus with the flash light.

"Laura, if you don't answer me in a minute, I think that I will go crazy from the silence." Luke said as he walked over to the booth and stood by the table looking down at her.

"Luke, I think that if I answer any of your questions, even the simplest of questions, like is the sky blue, you will regret my answer…"she said refusing to look at him.

Luke pointed the flashlight in another direction and walked off to find a few candles. His heart tugged as he walked away from her. He wanted to run over to her and hold her apologizing with everything in him. "Laura…" he was tempted to say again as he found a few candles. Slowly he walked back over to the booth Laura sat at and placed the candles on the table. "Well here we are…" he said as he lit the candles.

The light danced off the bar reflecting on Laura's face. Luke looked over at her and he could see that she was still crying. "Laura, Angel…"

"Don't Luke, don't call me your Angel, don't…" she said as she turned away from the candle light.

"Angel…" he said again as he watched her turn.

"Damnit Luke!" She said turning back around to look at him. "I said don't!" she said as she could feel the hurt rise in her. "Don't stand there and call me your Angel. I hate that!" she said as she could feel the tears fall.

"Oh Laura, Ang…" he said stopping as he saw her eyes flare. "Look can we talk about this, please. "He said walking over to the booth and sitting down next to her. Laura stood up and walked away, leaving her blanket.

"The same way we talked about Nikolas?" she said as she could feel anger rising in her. "Is that how you want to talk…huh Luke?" she said as she turned to look at him. "The same way you ignored me when I told you about him, the same way you hated him with everything in you…is that how you want to talk…"she said sighing and wiping away her tears. Her voice was at a low tone full of hurt and want.

"When did you plan on telling me? You knew I'd be back; my children are here…when did you think you were going to tell me, huh. When I walked in on a family meeting?" she said frustrated. She put her hands to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

Luke watched feeling that familiar sensation flow through him as the candle light flickered off her hair. "Laura I was going to tell you…I was. I don't know how Holly told you first?" he said shaking his head.

"Well, at least she told me. You weren't going to tell me where you?" she said sighing. "It's okay you aren't married to me anymore, so you don't have to answer me. Even though let's see how old Ethan is?" she said counting on her fingers. "Well, he is older than Lulu, and younger than Lucky, so that makes him what 22?" she said shaking her head. "22, am I right? So that means you were sleeping with Holly when we were married. Wow what a surprise."

Luke shook his head saying nothing. "Well Luke?" she asked looking at him. "Don't have too much to say now huh...Ethan isn't a Cassadine is he?" she said walking around behind the bar in angry stroll. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat it on the counter taking out a shot class. She poured herself a shot and slammed it. "He isn't a sired by the devil right…no just your precious Holly…" she said as she poured herself another drink and slammed it.

Luke sat quietly as he ran his hand to his chin and stroked his beard. "Angel, Holly…" he said as he looked up at her.

"LUKE!" she said as she slammed the vodka bottle sown feeling the burn in her throat. "I said I am not your fucking angel, do you hear me…get that through your head. Don't call me that." She said angry. She loved when he called her angel, but at the moment she couldn't stand to hear it. It made her heart break and the hurt in her rise. Large tears rested in the corner of her eyes as she let them glide down the sides of her face. She tipped the vodka bottle up to her lips and drank from it.

"Laura." Luke said as he watched her drink out of the vodka bottle. "Do you think that you should be drinking like that, you are…" he said as he watched her warm blue eyes turn ice cold.

"What Luke, foolish, stupid, or naive…does any of those fit your description? Or what about sick…?" she said sighing as the burn of the alcohol was felt in the tip of her toes.


	3. Chapter 3

The room fell silent as Luke looked at her, he couldn't find the right words to say. He watched as she drank her sorrows. "Laura, please….I never thought you were any of those things. Now give me the bottle, Angel." He said walking over to the bar.

"Do you want this bottle Luke? Huh… I am your Angel I can do no wrong right. How bad do you want this bottle?" she said as she backed away from the counter a little. "No. The only thing I did wrong was Nikolas…"she said as she took a swig from the bottle again. She held her breath feeling the searing taste of the vodka in the pit of her stomach. It had really been a long time since she drank and here she was with a half empty vodka bottle.

"Laura, damn it I am not going to watch you drink yourself into oblivion." he said as reached for the bottle across the counter as she backed away.

"No one said you had to watch…"Laura said as she moved the bottle from his grasp.

"LAURA!" He said looking at her and seeing the stubborn look in her eyes. The same look she possessed all those years ago when she had refused to leave him and Robert. "Give it to me!" He yelled as he tried again.

Laura stepped back again and looked at Luke, burning him with her eyes. "You want this bottle Luke? HERE!" she said as she threw the bottle at him full force. She folded her arms and looked at him. Her lips pouted and her eyes were red. She didn't flinch as she heard the bottle smash.

Luke ducked just in time as the bottle went flying over his head. He covered his head as the bottle shattered against roulette table. Vodka split out onto the floor and Luke looked at the mess shocked. She had thrown many things at him before, but never with the forceful intent to take his head off. He stood up slowly and looked at her as he did. His heart was beating fast as he caught the look in her eyes. "What in the hell was that?" He asked as he looked at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Laura didn't say anything. She stood silent watching him, her teeth grinding, she bit her lip and turned away from him. Running her hand through her hair she sighed slightly breathing in and out. She leaned back against the bar her mind surrounded in chaos. Slowly as she turned around to look at Luke the anger in her began to rise again. "No…"she said innocently with a small smile. She flipped back around to the bar and picked up a bottle of gin. She held the bottle between her hands inspecting it. She read the label and ran her hand against the glass feeling the coolness. Then suddenly the anger rose to the surface again. She heaved the bottle at him sending it sailing over his head and immediately pulled another bottle from the bar and heaved it again.

Luke hit the floor covering his head. "Laura stop!" he yelled as the bottles smashed against the ground. "LAURA, please." He yelled as he seen a few more bottles flew his way. "DAMN IT WOMAN STOP!"

Laura felt tears stream down her face as she threw each bottle. She couldn't control her emotions. The doctor in Paris had warned her to be careful about her emotions. The doctor told her that although she was cured her emotions would often fluctuate without warning. She threw one more bottle then stopped. Her whole body was shaking and her heart was pounding. She could barely see and her knees felt weak. She let out a loud cry and slid to the floor. She pulled her legs to her and rested her elbows on her knees and leaning her head in her hands. She felt as if she had been split in half as she sat there. She was cold and her heart was tugging in her chest. "Luke…"she whispered as she realized what she had done. Her emotions had taken control of her and she couldn't help. She refused to apologize for the reasons she threw the bottles, but hated the fact that she had almost hurt him.

Luke sat against the bar, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what she had just done. He didn't expect it. He looked around seeing broken glass everywhere and heard her faint cry. He sat there not really sure what to do. "Laura, honey…please, I come I peace…"he said as he stood up slowly arms rose above his head. "Laura…"he said not seeing her. Worried he leaned over the bar to see her sitting on the floor with her legs pulled to her. "Oh God…"he said as he ran around the bar. "Laura, come here…"he said as he bent down getting on the floor and tried to pull her near him.

Laura looked up at him and pushed him away. "No Luke…stay away…"she spoke barley above a whisper. Her tears covered her voice. "I just want you to go away. I don't need to hear your excuses and your lies. I am not your wife anymore and they could matter less to me…"she said as she used the bar to pull herself up. Wiping away the tears she could taste the salt in her mouth and see the mascara stained on her dress sleeves.

"Now look Angel, and yes I said Angel…you are going to listen to me. I just had half my stock thrown at my head and now I have a bar to clean up, so you will listen." Luke said as he reached for her arm as.

Laura pulled away again. "No, Luke. I don't have to and I am leaving." Laura said as she walked away from him around the bar and back to the booth. Stepping around broken glass and spilt liquor she grabbed her jacket.

Luke followed behind her. "Laura you aren't leaving…you can't. It's snowing out there and your car won't start. Where would you go?" he asked as he watched her. Her hair was tousled around her face and her cheeks were lined with black marks. "Now stay here and listen to me."

"Why Luke so you can just tell me another lie…I thought we were over this lying to each other when I left for Paris. I had to find out from Holly that you were screwing her the whole time we were married." She said putting her coat on and stepping over glass to leave.

Luke grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "No Laura…please. I want to explain. You aren't leaving."

Laura tried pulling her arm away, but Luke's grip was tighter this time. She yanked away quicker catching him off guard. He lost his balance slipping on the gin she had thrown at him. Laura slipped too falling face first landing on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura looked down at Luke wanting desperately to kiss him. She was so close to his face and the grove of her body matched still matched perfectly to his. She could feel his hand on her lower back as he caught her.

Luke lay on the floor looking up at Laura. Her eyes were piercing deep into his soul as he held her, his hand on her lower back and her hair cascading around him. He smiled slightly, looking at her. The warmth of her body against his gave him a familiar sensation of security and excitement. He leaned forward a little reaching for her mouth then bringing his hand up to her face and slowly cupping her cheek in his hand to bring her face closer to his.

Laura didn't try to pull away. She leaned forward following his lead feeling that familiar tension between them. Their lips touched and Laura didn't hesitate to let him take her in his arms. She brought her hands to his face and stroked both sides as his arms wrapped around her. She could feel the sensation of want build in her as she lost train of thought.

The kiss grew deeper and more intense as they both felt their hearts tug. Laura then suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away. "Luke, no."she said pulling away. "No."she said trying to pull out of his embrace. "You are married."

Luke looked up as she pulled away. His lips still searched for hers as he opened his eyes. He loosened his grip a bit confused. "Like that's stopped us before." He said with a small laugh, reaching up totouch the side of her face.

Laura sat up and pulled back. "Luke, I hate you."She said suddenly and abruptly touching her finger tips to her lips still feeling his kiss.

Luke sat up his lips angry. "You hate me…?"He asked insulted. He rubbed his back feeling it soaked in liquor. "What the hell do you mean Laura?"

"I mean I hate you. I hate the way you make me feel, I hate the way you make me need you and I hate how much I love you."She said pulling her hair back and out of her face, pulling her knees under her as she looked up him. She leaned over putting her hand on the floor to stable herself. "Owe…"she said as she felt a sharp stab to her hand. She looked down and realized that she had laid her hand in a pile of glass. "Damnit." She said holding her hand.

Luke smirked a little."You don't hate me, here let me help."He offered reaching for her hand. "I need you too Laura."

She pulled her hand away seeing a small trickle of blood. "You don't need me and yes I do. Don't tell me how I feel Luke."She said as she held her hand. "You need Tracy."

Luke cringed at the mention of his wife. "Ah, Tracy…" He said sighing a little. 'Laura please let me take a look at that for you, you're bleeding. And you don't hate me, Laura I can explain about Holly and about what happened." Luke said standing and taking her arm standing her on her feet.

Laura felt him pull her up. "I don't want to hear…"She said stubbornly as he helped her. Her hand hurt and she didn't want to listen.

Luke pulled her over to the bar dragging her around broken glass and liquor to a bar stool. He sat her down as he watched the blood drip down her hand. He grabbed a rag from underneath the bar and bottle of vodka. "This is going to sting." He said as he held her hand.

Laura scrunched her eyes closed and looked away. "Just hurry it hurts."She said shaking her head. "Please."

He smiled as he watched her. She was so youthful no matter her age. He laughed. 'Okay Angel, one, two, three…"He said as he poured the vodka over her wound and then wrapped it in the rag.

Laura flinched as he poured the vodka on it to clean it. "Owe…"she cried knowing that she sounded like a five year old. She laughed uneasily to hide her whinning.

Luke smiled as he watched her. "Okay all better?"He asked.

She shook her head. "No."She spoke pouting her lips.

He smiled watching her. He took her hand and picked it up and gently pressed it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

Laura didn't pull away her heart wouldn't let her. part of her wanted to deck him, the other part wanted him to make love to her right then and there.

He set her hand back down and looked up at her. "Will you let me explain now?"He asked. "So that you don't hate me anymore?"

Laura bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Fine."She said in an apprehensive tone. She took her hand back and looked away from him. "Explain."She said in a definitive tone.


End file.
